Par la fenêtre
by Aelix
Summary: Petit drabble sur une simple visite à l'hôpital (couple surprise).


De sa fenêtre, il voyait le monde, celui qu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre pour le moment. Seulement lorsque les médecins du centre l'auront décidé et si le jeune homme se décidait à ne plus abuser de son genou usé. Alors il se contentait d'observer l'espace de verdure entourant le bâtiment et surtout la ville à quelques mètres.

C'était l'été, un jour comme les autres avec son ciel bleu, les arbres couvert de leur feuillage vert tendre, les gens qui vaquaient à leur habituelle routine. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se joindre à eux, se mêler à la foule. Marcher, courir, sauter. Aller sur un terrain pour mettre des paniers comme avant. Avant qu'il n'ait ce poids qui le ralentissait considérablement.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait bloqué dans une chambre d'hôpital pendant les plus beaux jours de l'année mais ça le déprimait toujours un peu même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il passa une main dans ses mèches brunes en continuant d'observer le paysage urbain ensoleillé au-delà du petit parc, bientôt c'est lui qui serait dans les rues de la ville californienne pour en découvrir chaque lieu et en explorer chaque recoin. Avec son guide personnel si ce dernier se décidait à revenir du hall de l'hôpital, c'était pourtant lui la tête en l'air et pas son petit-ami. Un infime tic nerveux releva un coin de ses lèvres à l'idée que l'autre se soit fait harponner par une infirmière ou une patiente, elles avaient tendance à le trouver mignon malgré son air renfrogné et sa carrure qui n'invitait pas vraiment à faire connaissance.

Un léger soupir las lui échappa. Il retint un sursaut au soudain contact froid contre sa joue avant de prendre la canette responsable en tournant la tête, l'abandonnant presque aussitôt sur les draps à côté de lui pour s'intéresser au coupable.

\- Fais pas cette tête, dit tranquillement le visiteur en se laissant tomber sans grâce sur le bord du lit médical. On dirait que t'es en prison.

\- Je ne vois pas beaucoup la différence, assura le brun avec un léger sourire. J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir rentrer, et revoir tout le monde.

\- Eux aussi ont hâte, sempai. On t'attend tous.

L'aîné sourit à cette réponse qui lui faisait se souvenir de son premier été comme celui-ci, où leur capitaine avait déjà fait cette promesse de l'attendre. Ses bras entourèrent les épaules de son cadet qui vint passer les siens autour de la taille en s'installant contre le brun, il effleura de ses lèvres la naissance des mèches rouges sur la tempe.

\- Et tu oublies quelque chose, assura le plus jeune d'un air un peu gêné. C'est que tu vas bientôt sortir et je suis là.

Kiyoshi sembla un instant surpris par cette affirmation avant de laisser cette fois échapper un petit rire contre les lèvres douces de son tigre. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête pour l'embrasser légèrement en retenant un rosissement, un peu vexé par la réaction de son amant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire ce genre de chose et la réaction du plus vieux ne l'y encourageait pas. L'as préférait largement les gestes aux paroles, le prouvant par sa simple présence entre ces murs. Il était venu rejoindre ses parents pour les vacances mais passait le plus clair de son temps dans cette chambre, à tenir compagnie au blessé.

\- Ça, je peux pas te louper, Taiga, enchérit la voix amusée du plus vieux.

Celui-ci happa les lèvres de son kohai pour rendre le baiser, se décidant enfin à s'en occuper après l'avoir un peu trop délaissé à cause de l'éloignement.

* * *

Hello tout le monde !

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom et premier truc que je poste depuis trèèès longtemps. C'est un peu comme une nouvelle première fois. Mais je m'égards !  
Il y a peut être des fautes ou des problèmes de syntaxe, c'est possible, je n'ai pas écris depuis des années. Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me le faire remarquer si quelque chose ne va pas (ou à me dire que vous aimez si ça vous a plu, ça me fera plaisir aussi XD).

J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce petit drabble, même si il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Je ne comptais pas le poster à la base et simplement m'entraîner en le faisant. Alors j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Merci à ma Nyny pour la relecture et pour m'avoir poussé à le poster (et à le finir surtout ! XD). Allez voir ses fics d'ailleurs, elles sont super !

Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (les cookies sont offerts *sbaf*) et à la prochaine !

Kiss~,  
Aelix.


End file.
